This application relates to battery charging, and more particularly to a control circuit operable to charge a battery at multiple charge rates.
If an electric generator is used to charge a battery, it may be difficult to predict the output of the generator, since the generator output may rely on environmental conditions such as an amount of available light if the generator includes photovoltaic cells, a flow of fluid if the generator is a hydroelectric generator, or an amount of wind if the generator includes a wind turbine.